yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
Storytime
Pilot # Short Story: Bruce The Moose (Narrated By Valerie Anguanio) Season 1 # Eat: Goon Fishing (Narrated by Darla Jacobs) # Fun: Blow Your Horn (Narrated by Trevor Bonfire) # Sleep, Careful, Train: Moochie and Pooty (Narrated by Penelope and Oskar Jacobs) # Friends: Space Aliens # Move: Bruce the Moose # Car: Naughty Gordy # Christmas: Santa's Little Helpers (Narrated by Emily Hafen) # Love: Alfcore (Narrated by Penelope Jacobs) # Imagine: Charlie C (Narrated by Sarah Strong) Season 2 # Teeth: The Alligator # Birthday: Gabi is sick on her Birthday (Narrated by Oliver "Ollie" Schultz) # Games: Bayou Boat Race (Narrated by Penelope Jacobs) # Green: Cloudy the Cloud and Happiness Of The Earth (Narrated by Noah Winters) # Talent: School Talent Show (Narrated by Jack Dorsey) # Animals: Cammy, Jenny, and Slate # Weather: Water Drops and Oil # Robot: Sparky # Space: Lloyd and the Asteroids and Space Adventures (Narrated By Sila Patterson and Evan Strong) # Differences: Argyle the Octopus (Narrated by Oliver "Ollie" Schultz) and Weird Town (Narrated By Nyla Dorsey) # Band: The Music of Sound (Narrated by Aspen Clark) # Big: Sprinkles and the Bake Off # Mystery: The Missing Mooky Mooky Boo Boo Towel # Family: the Little Big Visitor (Narrated by Maddie South) # Ride: Bike Race # Boat: The Menehunes # New Friends: Be a Friend (Narrated by Holland Baum) # Art: The Art Show (Narrated by Roger Mendez) # Dress Up: Princess and the Dragon # Clean: Elmo comes Clean (Narrated by Maddie Fretz) Season 3 # School: Seymour the Skateboard (Narrated by Margaux Windes) # Adventure: Pookie's Adventure (Narrated by Darla Jacobs) # Nature: Ruby, Harper, Clyde (Narrated by Eliza Buhrley) # Doctor: Sick Little Tree (Narrated by Darla Jacobs) # Flying: Why Bears can't Fly # Superhero: Super Martain Robot Girl and The Yeti (Narrated by Ruby Schultz) # Circus: Peppa's Circus (Narrated by Daniel West) # Fairy Tale: the New Fairy Tale (Narrated by Caleb Carlin) # Clubhouse: Baby Bear and the Girls Club (Narrated by Ella Borgquist) # Treasure: the Farmer's Jewels # Pets: Clyde and Harry # Baby: Naming the Baby # Bugs: Buzzy, the Bee (Narrated by Erica O'Barr) Season 4 # Gooble: Calm Down (Narrated by Aidan Dveirin) # DJ Lance's Super Music Toy Room: Save the Babies (Narrated by DJ Lance) # A Very Awesome Christmas: Douglas, the Christmas Tree (Narrated by Lucas "Lukas or Luke" Tafua) # Show: The Last of Mary Moo Cow (Narrated by Isaac Acevedo) # Mermaids: The Floating Palace (Narrated by Hallee Fernley) # Olympics: Race to Win # Shopping: Stubbins and the Beets (Narrated by Maddie Fretz) # Gabba Revue: The Flat Tire on the Ice Cream Truck (Narrated by Ella Fretz) # Super Spies: Ian the Spy # Dinosaur: A Long Time Ago... # Restaurant: The Amazing Restaurant (Narrated by Cricket Jacobs) # Quest: Dragon Bully (Narrated by Mini King Tambor) # Farm: Sally the Dog (Narrated by Mia Fackrell) # Day Camp: Unknown (Narrated by Nora and Hazel Wolfgramm) Season 5 # Treehouse: Secret Clubs (Narrated by Brayden Strong and Evan Acevedo) # Water: Seas Of Salty the Pirate (Narrated by Emily P. Marshall) # Play: Wait Your Turn, Please (Narrated by Emily P. Marshall) # Picnic: Extrodinary Picnic (Narrated By Noah Winters) # Beach: Beach Party Buddies (Narrated By Evan Strong) # Funtimes: Fun At The Carnival/Fun In The Summer # Words: The Meanest Thing to Say (Narrated by Kenan Thompson) # Mountians: A Day Climbing Mount. Everest (Narrated by Emily Yeung) # Mufa: I Love Love (Narrated by Isaac Acevedo) Season 6 # Fun and Games: Isaac and Hannah (narrated by Isaac and Hannah Acevedo) Season 7 * Gabba's Ahoy!: Ditty (narrated by Evan and Julia Strong) Category:Segments